Oh my god
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: You always feel apprehensive entering a family member's bedroom. You hope beyond hope that you don't walk in on your parents having sex. Rory and Amy have the same fear—only they want to avoid catching their daughter in bed with their best friend.


**Title:** Oh My God

**Author:** AiméeMagnus1850

**Translated by:** Elysian III

**Pairings/ Genre:** River/11th ; Amy/Rory- Humour; Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** You always feel apprehensive entering a family member's bedroom. You hope beyond hope that you don't walk in on your parents having sex. Rory and Amy have the same fear—only they want to avoid catching their daughter in bed with their best friend.

**Season: **Between Season 6 and 7

**Author's Note:** Hello my darlings! Here I am again with another short OS. Don't ask me about the title, because I'm not entirely sure myself ^^. I'm no good at titles or summaries X). I hope you like it . It's a story about something we probably all experienced as kids (or even teenagers). We all were afraid of walking in on our parents having sex. So this is the same thing except instead, it's the parents who are afraid of walking in on their daughter. And I won't say any more .

**Happy Reading**

**and**

**Don't Forget to Review !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oh My God<strong>

Amy and Rory both sat around the table, which was decked out in a candlelit dinner. It had been so long since it had been just the two of them without the Doctor. River had told them only a week ago that the Doctor wasn't dead, and the three of them had celebrated together. But now River was gone, leaving the two of them alone in their little house for one of the first times since they'd gotten married. So Rory had thrown together a little surprise for Amy: a marvelous dinner that he'd cooked himself. They were eating dessert—a delicious chocolate cake with cream topping—when they heard a very familiar sound. Amy had even dreamed of this noise the night before. For Rory, it had brought nightmares of a blue box carrying his Amy towards danger. The Last Centurion watched his wife rise from the table, her smile fading from her sweet face. A tear rolled down Amy's cheek. Was she dreaming? The TARDIS had materialized in their yard. Amelia stretched trembling hands towards the blue box, touching it to prove that it was real. Her hands stroked the rough wood of Sexy. She wasn't dreaming after all; the Doctor had come back for them. Rory stepped forward to stand behind his wife. He couldn't believe his eyes, either. Unconsciously, the two lovers clasped hands. Neither wanted to face this alone. Amy opened the door to the police box, but the Doctor wasn't standing there to welcome them.

"Hey, Doctor!" Rory called. "Are you here?"

No response. They walked all the way into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Amy called, but there was still no response from the Time Lord. They walked to the console and saw their friend's bowtie lying on the ground. They glanced at each other, surprised that the Doctor would have removed his bowtie and even more surprised that he would throw it on the ground. Rory walked to the stairs and found a woman's high heel.

"Uh…Amy, look."

"What is it?" she asked, walking over to her husband and seeing the shoe. "Oh."

"Amy, you don't think maybe we should leave, or just wait here?" he asked his wife as she continued looking for the Doctor. "Amy?"

Amy was walking down the corridor. Giving up, Rory joined his wife. They followed the clothes strewn on the ground in a line that lead straight to the Doctor's bedroom. They'd hardly ever been here before. Rory had never even entered, though Amy had, several times. In moments of doubt, she liked to talk to her best friend and several of these talks had taken place in his room, though very rarely. More often she would find him at the control panel or repairing something, or sometimes she wouldn't be able to find him at all. The Time Lord would have slipped away to see River or go to this or that event.

You always feel apprehensive entering someone's bedroom, especially when it belongs to someone in your family. Above all, you hope beyond hope that you don't walk in on your parents having sex. At that moment, Rory and Amy had the same fear—except they were hoping not to walk in on their daughter with the Doctor. Amy slowly opened the door.

"Oh God." whispered Rory, turning around. It was exactly what they'd feared. There was the Doctor, asleep in River's arms. The two of them lay, naked, under a white satin bedspread. Amy didn't turn or move at all. She displayed no reaction whatsoever.

"Amy, you realize that's our daughter, naked, in the Doctor's bed, right_?" _Rory asked, looking at this wife in shock as she stared at the two lovers. "Shouldn't you turn away, or close the door?"

Amy didn't respond. Little by little, the Doctor awoke. He saw Amy staring straight into his eyes, an angry(?) gleam in her own, and he questioned whether he really should have married her daughter.

"Amy…uh…how are you? Do you mind waiting for us in the other room? Or maybe you could get a cup of tea in the kitchen?"

"Who are you talking to, sweetie?" River murmured sleepily.

"To Amy." The Time Lord responded.

"Oh, mother!" River said, turning towards her mother. "What is she doing here, Doctor?" she whispered into her husband's ear.

"I don't know yet." He said. "Amy, just five minutes, please."

Amy closed the door so that they could get dressed. The Doctor and River looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"She's going to kill you." "She's going to kill me." They said in unison.

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?" River said with a saucy look.

"Oh, definitely." He said, kissing her passionately.

**The End**


End file.
